


Voice Like Something Out of a Dream

by thanatopis



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi has a really nice voice.</p><p>Hiro just simply happens to take notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Like Something Out of a Dream

Tadashi has a _really_ nice voice Hiro thinks.

There’s just something about the draw of it, the inflection when Tadashi pronounces words like ‘palladium’ or ‘synapse’ that gets Hiro’s blood going, his cheeks flooding with heat as the ghost of those words caress like a finger over the broad stripe of his spine.

It’s in Tadashi’s diction that Hiro gets way too easily distracted during class.

In Computational Linguistics in Applied Engineering, the professor has a habit of having Tadashi teach parts of the lecture to shake up the class from the long three hour drone that starts at five o’clock and doesn’t end until it starts to feel like _days_ instead of hours have passed.

Tadashi does it with a smile, oozing confidence and a bit of modest pride, showing off his big brain in a way that has the professor going starry eyed at her, no doubt, favorite student.

Hiro has no doubt that Tadashi could teach the class himself if he really wanted too—the material isn’t all that challenging and Tadashi actually _sorta kinda_ has a knack for it, despite all the times Hiro teases him for it.

You would think that sharing a class with your older brother would be awkward—that the age difference between them—the whole class—would leave Hiro at a relatable and sociable disadvantage when in all actuality it’s the complete opposite. _Everyone_ is interested in Hiro, almost to an alarmingly overwhelming degree that leaves him light-headed and slightly panicked at times.

The true complications that Hiro faces is, not _only_ does he have to pay distinct attention to his brother as he talks in depth about the pragmatics of language use in relation to artificial intelligence, but he also has to _listen_ to him, hear words rolling off his tongue that do things to Hiro, embarrassing things…

Hiro buries himself in his hoodie, sighing sulkily as he prepares for an hour long lecture of Tadashi eagerly explaining things and cutely answering any questions their fellow classmates may have.

And like clockwork it’s almost immediately when Hiro starts feeling the effects.

Hiro feels intimately aware of every touched and untouched place on his body as his gut throbs in a barely there ache and he almost whines at how hopeless he is, opting instead to lay his head down and pass the time away by taking a nap.

It’s no big deal, Hiro justifies, as his eyes flutter shut at the drifting sound of Tadashi’s soothing voice. He’s ahead anyways.

* * *

 

Hiro ends up going home early. He parts with Tadashi right before the hallway splits to the nerd lab on the excuse that he’s not feeling well.

Tadashi’s expression instantly softens with worry, a warm, broad hand finding purchase on Hiro’s forehead in a predictability that makes the younger boy chuckle under his breath, lightly shoving the hand away.

“I’m fine really, it’s just—my head you know…” Hiro makes a gesture, smiling up at Tadashi shyly at his utter lack of ability at explaining himself when his older brother is concerned, not that he would even know what to say, he’s _totally_ lying.

Tadashi grins, one corner of his mouth rising higher than the other in a charming lopsided smirk that never fails to make Hiro flush.

Taking a quick, cautious glance around the empty hallway, Tadashi presses a delicate kiss to the crown of Hiro’s head, moving down until his lips find Hiro’s forehead, the soft press lingering sweetly against the fleshy skin of his temple.

When he pulls back, Hiro can’t help but look at Tadashi’s lips, the dusty pink of them attract Hiro like nothing else and he wants Tadashi to kiss him—kiss him _for real_ in the way that makes his knees wobbly and his back tingle.

Tadashi’s eyes are full of fondness for him when he pulls back, his thumb brushing indulgently over Hiro’s cheek.

“Call me if you need anything okay?”

Hiro lashes flutter, lips parting on a shallow breath at the intimacy, how warm and happy it makes him. Absentmindedly, he angles his face into that touch.

“Y-yeah. I’ll see you later.”

Tadashi says goodbye with a parting kiss on the corner of his mouth, making Hiro quietly gasp, and his lips tremble at the sensation even after it’s gone. Tadashi smirks knowingly at his little brother, eyes taking on a dark shiny sheen under the shadow of his baseball cap as he turns around and departs with a wave.

Hiro watches him leave with an ache deep in his chest, realizing just how bad he has it.

Swearing softly to himself, Hiro is convinced that his older brother does these kinds of things on purpose just to rattle him up, knowing that Tadashi probably _greatly_ enjoys it.

The bastard…

* * *

 

Hiro walks into his room with a defeated sigh, dropping his school bag somewhere between his walk to his bed and the door.

Crashing into the sheets face first, Hiro groans into his pillow at the insistent dull throb inside his cargo shorts. He’s been like this since the lecture, interested dick and horny, willing for it to just go away. Nevertheless, the longer Hiro tries to ignore it the more rattled and caged up he feels. His clothes feel itchy on his skin and his body thrums—a simple shift of his limbs on his bed feels irrationally good to his sensitive skin.

Hiro’s never had this problem before, usually busying himself with work whenever he feels the urges. It’s not like he’s ashamed of the thought of masturbation…more like he worries about where his thoughts turn to when he does it.

Tadashi has only ever kissed him despite Hiro’s insistence for more.

Tadashi has rules, rules that infuriate Hiro because he wants _so_ much more than what he’s allowed. He wants to kiss and lick and taste…wants to have sex with Tadashi and be with him in the most psychically intimate way two people can. Hiro craves it night and day, wants it with a startling fervency.

Even thinking about it makes him hiss, hips unintentionally rutting down into the mattress on their own accord and Hiro gasps at how much he likes it, squeezing his eyes shut in rapture at the mind numbing feeling, bending his knees and doing it again and again and again…

Hiro whimpers, biting down on his bottom lip to quiet the sound but the whine that ushers out from the depths of his throat is high and needy, muffled by his teeth digging into soft flesh. Hiro ruts into the mattress a few more times before even that becomes unbearable—the friction not enough to satisfy him as his cock fills insistently with blood

Hiro throws himself on his back, hiking his shirt up to his belly button as both his hands eagerly move to unzip his fly and unbutton his cargo shorts. His hands fumble here and there but he manages in short time.

Hiro sighs happily as he shimmies his way out of his shorts, looking down at himself curiously, regarding the bulge in his boxers briefly before a hand hesitantly reaches out and starts palming him.

Throwing his head back, Hiro relishes in the too good feeling, how it makes him feel hot all over. He caresses over his rigid shaft before moving down and cradling his balls, lightly squeezing them and Hiro jolts, back arching as a pulse of pre-come seeps through the fabric of his boxers.

“Ahhnn—”

Hiro rolls them around in a firm but loose grip, legs lifting and spreading, his heels drag against the sheets of his bed as his hand finally moves into the small confines of his boxers to circle fingers around the length of him.

Hiro groans, head rolling back and forth on his pillow as he strokes slowly up and down, the little amount of lubrication providing good enough until his cock starts to weep from the stimulation, creating a perfect drag and friction that is irresistible to Hiro, unable to quite his moans anymore as the circle of his hand tightens and picks up speed.

Thumbing over the leaking slit of his cock, Hiro thinks about Tadashi touching him like this, playing with his body and using him to his fullest. The amount of pleasure Hiro gets from that alone is almost too much as he squeezes the base of his cock, panting harshly into the sheets.

“Ngnn—haa—”

Tadashi’s hands would be bigger than his if he were to touch him. He would work slowly and attentively, drawing out ideal reactions from Hiro like he does with his inventions and Hiro would let him—would let him do _anything_ he wanted if Tadashi would just do it.

With a growl Hiro rocks his hips up, suddenly wanting more than he can give himself.

Tears of frustration gather at the corner of his eyes because Hiro wants—he wants so much _more_ and—

Hiro startles when the door opens and for a horrifyingly moment, he thinks its Aunt Cass coming in to check up on him. He realizes right after that she _always_ knocks before entering their room, privy to know that teenage boys need that kind of consideration and privacy.

So it’s a surprise when it’s actually Tadashi that walks through the door.

Hiro’s heart stutters in the cavity of his chest, seemingly missing a beat when he meets his older brother’s eyes. The dark maroon color scorching, bridled with an undercurrent of something that makes Hiro positively burn.

Tadashi’s body is sensuously languid and loose as he leans against the closed door, arms slowly coming up to cross against his chest.

“And here I was, thinking I was going to be a good big brother and nurse my little brother back to health.” Tadashi says, amusement and something else coloring his tone and Hiro shivers at how those eyes roam over his body, slow and assessing, and Hiro swears he can feel it.

“Tadashi—I-I—” Hiro suddenly feels guilty, not because Tadashi caught him but because he lied about it.

Tadashi shakes his head, cutting Hiro off.

“Does it feel good?”

Hiro whimpers, nodding his head eagerly. His hips even jut out in Tadashi’s direction for him to know that it’s all for him—in _any_ way he wants. He probably looks so desperate for it…

_I am…_

Tadashi walks farther into the room and Hiro suddenly feels shy, thanking no one in particular that his boxers give him some form of modesty, not that it’s hard to imagine what goes on underneath them.

“What were you thinking about that had you moaning so loud? I could hear you all the way from the bottom of the stairs.” Tadashi says matter-of-fact and Hiro blushes, not having really noticed his moans or the loudness of them.

It doesn’t stop Hiro from blanching at hearing his brother speak so frankly, swallowing down his embarrassment. Biting his lip between his teeth, Hiro gathers his courage.

“I thought about you touching me—with your hands— _everywhere_ —” Before Hiro knows it, all his pent up emotions and frustrations spill out of him.

“I want you, I want you _so_ much Tadashi. I want you to take me so bad—” Hiro hiccups a moan at the intensity of his want, clawing at the sheets so hard he feels as if he’ll rip them.

Tadashi simply watches him, his gaze intense as he moves to sit on the edge of his bed, hands resting in his lap _still_ not touching Hiro.

_Why aren’t you touching me?_

Tadashi tilts his head in question.

“What brought this on Hiro?—not that I’m complaining but I’m curious.”

Hiro doesn’t have the mind for rational conversation but he manages to keep up.

“In class, how you speak—I-I like it.”

That was an understatement.

Tadashi’s mouth parts on a surprised breath, his eyes widening briefly before they crinkle smugly, a smirk playfully pulling at his lips.

“You like my voice Hiro?” He asks lightly, amusement evident in his voice and Hiro can’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed about his secret being found out especially when Tadashi’s hand wraps around his ankle, rubbing the smooth bump of his ankle bone back and forth with the pad of his thumb.

“Ahh—yes.”

Tadashi’s hand moves slowly, the pads of his fingers running over the back of his calf, trailing fire over his skin.

_Touch me, touch me—_

“What do you like about it Hiro?” Tadashi’s tone drops, the tenor of it silky and richly dark, caressing over Hiro’s ears as his cock jumps.

Tadashi must notice because he’s chuckling a moment later, the hand on his calf trailing over the back of his thigh, finger tips circling around to the inside where Hiro’s skin is warm and soft, sensitive to the simplest of touches.

Hiro spreads his legs wider, moaning shamelessly as he watches Tadashi’s hand in fascination from underneath his lashes, watching those fingers slither over his skin.

“Answer the question Hiro.” _Or I won’t touch you_ , is what Hiro hears.

“I like everything about it—how you pronounce words—your voice is just so nice.” He pants out, all too aware of that hand tracing patterns on his skin, making his thighs tremble and quake.

“Tadashi—just _please_ —”

In a sudden move that knocks all the breath out of Hiro, Tadashi’s hand rubs against his own lodged in his boxer shorts, the move teasing and taunting. The flat of Tadashi’s thumb moves and presses against the skin right under his balls, pushing up against a spot inside himself that ignites a shockwave of pleasure so fierce that it makes Hiro _sing_.

Tadashi’s eyes lid, tongue wetting his bottom lip, as he lightly tugs at Hiro’s boxers.

“Take these off and I’ll see what I can do...”

Hiro whimpers, tugging so fast that Tadashi laughs, the sound delightful.

When the boxers reach his ankles, Hiro kicks them off not bothering to look where they land especially when Tadashi’s looking at him like _that_. Hiro wiggles impatiently, body throbbing, not caring about his nudity when he’s as turned on as he is.

When Tadashi’s hand finally wraps around his cock the feeling is pure bliss, so much more perfect than his own hand, so small and unsure where Tadashi’s is confident and encompassing.

Hiro moans loudly, rutting up into Tadashi’s fist with zeal as his older brother experiments with squeezes and speeds, trying to find out what Hiro likes and what makes him scream until he’s incoherent, begging for more.

“Your dick’s so wet.” Tadashi whispers in amazement. Hiro’s pre-come seeping over the circled fist of his hand.

It’s true, Hiro is soaking, the liquid running down in between his crack, running down over his balls and ass, dampening the sheets with his juices.

He’s never felt hotter.

“Hmm—haa—”

Hiro can see just how hard Tadashi is inside his jeans, how the bulge of his cock is so much larger than his own, straining against the seam of his jeans in a way that looks almost painful as his breath steadily comes noticeably faster.

Hiro ponders how Tadashi’s cock would feel in his hand or… _in his mouth_ —what the weight would feel like against the flat of his tongue, moving in and out, imagining the kinds of expressions and noises Tadashi would make if he ran his tongue along the length of it like those boys in those videos…

His eyes stay for a moment, lingering on the blatant outline before Tadashi’s voice breaks through the fog of his mind.

“Thinking about what it would feel like, Hiro?—my cock?”

Hiro’s breath snags in his throat at the particularly savage twist and grip of his cock, bringing him back into the present. He knows he’s not going to last much longer, not with how Tadashi is pulling at him, not with how he’s talking…

“ _Yes_.” Hiro cries, almost screaming with how close he is now, flattening his hands on his headboard for any kind of support against the bubbling storm in his abdomen.

Tadashi groans, his hand a blur on Hiro’s cock now, the squelching noises are loud and obscene, echoing hotly throughout the room.

“One day I’ll shove it deep inside, make you feel every inch of me and have you screaming at how good it feels.”

Hiro keens, biting at his lip, tearing at it as he thrashes, needing to hear more but not being able to take it. His body feels like it’s about to explode at the very seams.

“T-Tadashi!”

“Let it go Hiro, come for me baby. Let me see it.”

Hiro does, screaming his release as it takes everything from him. His body convulses, the feeling of euphoria so intense as his eyes roll back in his head and his hips mindlessly undulate. It’s never felt this good before—never felt this satisfying.

Hiro whimpers at the arms gathering him and pulling him into a warm, broad chest. Tadashi whispers words on the crown of Hiro’s head that he’s too blissed out to correctly gather. But the sound is incredibly soothing, so soothing that Hiro feels himself drift off on the soft syllables.

Hiro slips easily into sleep with Tadashi’s loving words following him into his dreams.


End file.
